


Lake

by SarcasmGal



Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, I don't really say so but she's kinda half eel?, I was in a mood, Psychological Horror, ish, it's very sad for me, maybe? - Freeform, mermaid, merperson - Freeform, now I can't continue it with the same vibe guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasmGal/pseuds/SarcasmGal
Summary: The movements from the centuries-old being were miniscule and if you didn't know what was happening you wouldn't be able to see it.It-She was not hungry; however, the very edges of It-Her gut were curling in slight anticipation- the promise of a hunt always thrilling.





	Lake

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that just happened. I honestly don't know where it came from. Just suddenly I had this. I wrote it like a year -probably more- ago. I figure why not put this out here. Have fun ;)

It-they-she Stirred again. It-she had not moved for quite some time.

It-she had been content to sleep. The last thing It-she remembered was a feast. There had been a large selection of meat to choose from.

It-her mouth took a big deep breath.

The water smelled-tasted- _felt_ different.

Her-it shifted it-her torso up as much as She-it could.

It-her body was stiff and unmoving but for slight adjustments.

She-it hissed quietly and twitched her-its tail.

The sand She-it was mostly buried under shifted and It-she felt gloriously cool water flow gently over the now exposed part of the tail.

It-she attempted to clench Her-it fingers but they barely moved at all.

She-it was annoyed and snarled at Her-it body.

It-she spent all day rousing It-her body. It was a long process, and one It-she knew of, as much as She-it loathed the idea of it.

The movements from the centuries-old being were miniscule and if you didn't know what was happening you wouldn't be able to see it.

By the next evening, however, It-she was moving around. Slowly, still, but controlled and predatory.

It-She was not hungry; however, the very edges of It-Her gut were curling in slight anticipation- the promise of a hunt always thrilling.

She-it thought of food.

Meat.

Bloody.

Tender.

Fresh.

Warm.

Delicious.

She-it pulled her mind back. It-she had no time to waste in rising to the mindless lust for food.

Her-it tail slithered softly against the sand where She-it had been contained just a day ago.

She-it raked now nimble fingers through Her-it hair and down It-her torso. She-it spent little energy on appearances, It-she just refreshed while It-her tail coiled slowly around it-herself to brush down.

When the water was dark, (there was little moon that night) She-it slowly sent It-her body up.

The water was more shallow than It-her memory seemed convinced was right.

It-her senses tingled with wrongness the closer She-it got to the surface.

It-her perch had been an exceptional observation place, yet She-it had not seen many schools of fish.

When She-it found the surface she-it twined just under. It-she stretched again.

The first thing that slowly made an appearance above the water was a coil of tail.

It rose and fell like a hill during an earthquake.

The rest of her-it tail soon followed, writhing against Her-itself in a mass.

Next was It-her back. The water gently broke over her-it back.

She-it looked over to the horizon.

Was that? Was that land?

Far away, just in her-it's line of sight was -well, it could be- a bank.

It-she turned in a circle, there was just water in at least one of the directions.

Plenty of space.

It-she dove, the very end of her-it's tail flicking up before disappearing once again under the water.

This was, admittedly, a lake. But it was a large lake.

Definitely large enough for one Mer. Even one of Her-its size.

She-it screamed softly, satisfied with the territory. There would be no fights or challenges here.

It-she searched the lake, high and low until a good nesting/sleeping spot was found. It was close enough to the humans that she-it could get a meal every now and then, but not close enough to be dangerous.

She-it explored for a while, sleeping when she-it felt the need, and sleeping the same way.

It-she found artifacts that were interesting to find, and she-it made note of all the animals it-she found. Turtles, fish, frogs, toads, and occasionally a gator or an eel.

It-she was well content with the food options.

Now what remained next was to build a dwelling, and a backup for it.

It-she kept a small nest by the camping grounds, but the main nest must be somewhere safer. The middle of the lake, perhaps.

She-it swam all over, back and forth, looking for Just the Right Spot.

Eventually that spot was found. Not in the center, of to the side away from the human spot.

She-it immediately started seeing up it-her home, burrowing under the sand, and dragging wood and plants over for cover.

When it-she was finished the dwelling fit her-it, tail and all.

It took a long while for her-it to scope out the swimming area fully. It-she could go in at night, but there were rarely humans out then, and the goal was a meal.

It seemed like forever that She-it managed to secure a meal from there. Sure she-it had various other food supplies, but none of them were the same. None had the rich, warm blood she-it craved so much.

It-she followed a human out into the lake, well, it-she followed with It-her eyes as the human swam to her-it.

The male swam well, it was such a shame that he had chosen here to swim.

It-she followed swiftly when the male turned.

He seemed confused when he saw her-it.

He dove, reaching for it-her, and who was she-it to refuse such an offer? It-she grabbed the males hand and reared back, driving them down, down, down under the surface.

The male resisted, pulling back fruitlessly toward the receding surface.

When it-she felt the male go limp She-it slowed, wrapping both of It-her arms around it.

There was still plenty left for a meal.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any errors you find. I edited a few times, but well, I probably missed something anyways. If you have any tag suggestions let me know because I got no clue what else I should tag it under.


End file.
